


Raptor Squad: the males

by orphan_account



Series: Raptor squad and male pack [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the raptor squad- Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie- were a pack of half-domestic velociraptors. all females. so when a pack of males appear, things get... strange.This story is also on fanfiction.net! it is titled Blue's Love cause WHY NOT
Relationships: Blue/Rain, Delta/Storm
Series: Raptor squad and male pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721572
Kudos: 2





	1. Rain

Blue walked around the jungle. This was the first time that she was let roam… though she was extremely uncomfortable. Her heat had just started, and apparently, her pleasuring herself with her tail wasn't 'appropriate for the guests'. It was torture for her, especially because there were no male raptors on the island…

...or so she thought.

Blue walked down to the stream, her core burning under her tail. Every once in a while, a drop of come dropped from her core. It was torture for her. As she lapped up the water from the stream, Blue sensed something move in the undergrowth. The leaves rustled, and she bent into a defensive position, and the thing moved around in the undergrowth. "That's an interesting scent you've got there…"

"What!?"

"I smell your heat"

Blue was terrified. Whatever was in the bushes, it could smell her. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish"

A large velociraptor walked out of the undergrowth. Blue looked at it curiously. It didn't seem like a female… was it possible…? She walked up to the other raptor. Just as she predicted, she felt suddenly very wet between her legs. The male raptor purred and licked Blue's back. Blue purred as his tongue rasped along her back. He licked down her back, eventually reaching her core. She watched as he licked her core. She moaned slightly and twitched her claw. The male stopped. "Keep going…" the male proceeded to lick away the come around her core. Blue started to moan again. It felt good, with the male pleasuring her. But she wanted more. "Mate me…" she said. The male raptor pulled back and shook his head. "No, we just met…"

"We met by you licking my core"

"Well, sexual instinct…"

"It's fine… who are you?"

"I'm Rain. you?"

"Blue"

Rain moved closer to Blue. she edged back. She was barely able to control the urge to jump on him and mate him then and there. But she heard movement and smelled others, so she was scared to. She nuzzled Rain, and walked into the undergrowth. "Same time, same place, tomorrow" she said to him.


	2. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find out about Blue and Rain.

Owen walked through the jungle, looking for one of his raptors, Blue. he had let her out after the kids had seen her pleasuring herself. Owen had been mad, but he understood. He had stopped her though, the kids could not see her doing that. They would easily get shut down for that. Owen cut his way through the undergrowth, yelling Blue’s name. Eventually, he heard a rustling in the bushes beside him. “Blue…? Are you there?” a smallish grey raptor with blue markings emerged.“Blue! And… what is that smell…? Nevermind, come on.” as they walked back to the paddock, blue felt her core warm up again. She couldn’t wait to see Rain again tomorrow!

…

Blue sat in her corner of the raptors paddock, nestled between some bushes, as she chewed on a goat’s leg. She as she sat there, every second seemed to grow longer and longer, and she kind off entered a trance. “Blue?” Blue looked up to see Delta, her packmate, standing above her. “Mind if I join you?”  
“Oh, sure!”  
Blue moved over to make room in the bushes. Delta whispered. “I saw you out there”  
“What!?”  
“Keep your voice down!”  
“Sorry. What do you mean, saw me?”  
“You were by the stream, with… someone else. Who was that?”  
“He was called… Rain, I think.”  
“He!? Blue, you’re not thinking…”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“What will Owen think when if you become pregnant!?”  
“He better not mind!”  
“Blue…”  
“You can’t stop me!”  
“I’m not trying to. It’s just… strange.”  
“That there are males on the island?”  
“Yeah, and you’re going to MATE one of them!”  
Echo and Charlie raised their heads and started to walk towards Blue and Delta. “Oh, great…”  
Charlie spoke first. “Male raptors?” she chuckled. “Good for you, Blue!” Blue snarled in annoyance. Echo and Charlie purred in amusement. They sat down next to Blue and Delta. “What do you two want!?” Blue snarled.  
“Easy there, Blue!” a human voice called from the catwalk above. Blue snarled at him. “Easy, girl!”  
Blue rolled her eyes. She stretched, curled up, and fell asleep.


End file.
